Ace on the Job
by Luckie D
Summary: Ace gets to show his tough side when a suspect takes a girl hostage. Rated T just for safety...


**6/25/08-Ok, this is the first one that I started since we moved to Wisconsin from Massachusetts. One looonnnggg week. Anyways, I thought of doing a story about Ace and his wonderful little "job". I own Maria and Ace. Everything else, nada!**

Ace on the Job

"Honestly, I could do this all day." Cragon spoke up from his desk, tossing donut pieces to Ace, who was politely sitting for the next prize.

"Yep, and those might just right to hips though. But, who knows, right?" Maria casually shrugged as she placed a file into the cabinet near his desk. "Just gonna have to take him out for an extra half-hour run. No harm, no foul. That is the last file of the day. My eyes now officially hurt."

She sat on top of Cragon's desk and picked up a donut from the box, nibbling it at it. She watched with a careful eye as Cragon tossed another piece that was caught by the large dog. She slowly shook her head in astonishment as Fin rushed in.

"We have a suspect holding a hostage near Chinatown. He's armed with a semi-automatic."

Cragon quickly stood and started giving out orders as Maria snapped her fingers to have Ace follow her to her desk. Unlocking a drawer, she shrugged on her shoulder holster and secured her side arm.

Reaching back into the drawer, she pulled a bulletproof vest out and worked Ace into it. Strapping it on tight, she made sure that it was secure before pulling hers on. The other detectives did the same.

"Alright, people. We know the drill. Elliot and Olivia, 'm going in your car. You three," He pointed to John, Fin and Maria, "find a way to get around behind him. If you can. If we have to, use Ace to disarm him. Backup will be available. Let's go."

LDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Arriving to the scene, all the detectives could see the white suspect holding a young girl at gunpoint, the girl crying uncontrollably.

Giving eye signals to John and Fin, Maria led them to the back of the building with Maria keeping a tight hold of Ace's harness.

"Alright, if negotiations don't work, then it's up to us. And him." She whispered to both men, motioning to Ace, as they could hear negotiations being told. The suspect didn't seem to be falling for it.

The sound of Ace's growling reached Maria's ears as she tightened her grip on his harness. _He's ready to do it,_ she thought as the suspect looked over his should and noticed Maria's dark haired head slightly peeking over the garbage container. John and Fin both watched from the small view between the container and the building wall.

"Oh, fuck." John quietly swore as Maria lowered down beside him and the suspect moved out of their sight.

"Hold him until I say the word. Got it?" Pushing Ace's harness into John's hand, Maria slowly walked into the opening. She held her Glock tighter as she watched the suspect move his gun to the girl's temple.

"No more cops or she dies!" He loudly snapped as Maria raised her gun, following what the other cops were doing.

"We don't want to harm you. Just let the girl go and we can work this out." Cragon carefully pleaded before the suspect shook his head harder.

"Never! I'm not going down that easy!"

"So be it, then." Cragon glanced at Maria to give the signal. _Ace knows what to do now, _she thought seconds before she shouted the command.

"Go!"

Before the suspect could react, Ace bolted from John's grasp and took off in the direction of the gunman. Grabbing his arm that held the girl, the man yelled but did not release her. Since he would not let her go, Ace released the arm and took a leap to get a better grasp of his arm. As the officers moved in closer to find the perfect moment to take the man into custody, Ace gave the arm a sharp jerk and the girl took her chance to escape from the grasp.

As she was taken to a protective distance, John and Fin moved from the alley to stand beside Maria with the guns at the ready.Even with the sounds of police officers and concerned on-lookers. Ace's dangerous growls could be clearly heard by everyone. But the suspect would still not lower his guard.

He kept his on the officers as Ace ripped his arm open, blood slowly dripping to the ground. Much as Ace could jerk the man around, he could not get him to the ground. To their eyes, the suspect moved his attention to the Rottweiler and turned his gun on him.

Seeing that, Maria took aim and fired her gun at him gun hand. When the bullet went through his hand, he screamed and gave Ace the chance to pull him down. With one sharp jerk with his body, the man fell to the ground and the officers moved in.

Give Ace a firm tug, the dog was pulled back, barking sharply as the suspect was pulled to his feet and cussing loudly.

"Kiss your mother with that mouth?" John questioned the suspect as his holstered his gun and neared where Maria was, still holding Ace firmly.

"Ok, yes. We got him. It's alright." She told the rottweiler, trying to get him to quiet down. Once he was silent, Maria took her chance to wipe the blood from his jowls as John carefully petted him on the head.

Noticing that everyone had their attention on every thing else, Maria took her chance to get a quick kiss from John before standing an appropriate distance from him.

"You did get, Maria." He said as she moved her attention back to Ace, who was now growling again.

"I didn't do anything. Ace did it all." She replied as she attached a leash to his working harness, knowing that the dog would take another chance at the suspect. "It's just Ace doing his job."

-End!

**7/6/08-Honestly, with dad not working now, I am not surprised it took me so long to finish this one...anyways, I got it done that all that matters for now. **


End file.
